Lucky Brewing: Truth in Love
by pixienightingale
Summary: This takes place in a AU where Harper doesn't exist; basic summary is Justin dating Alex's best friend, a better summary to come later.
1. Couch Cuddles

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

"This is nice..."

"Yeah, it is..."

*click*

Without speaking to the girl he had just had his arm around, Justin Russo shot to one side of the couch he was sitting on; the routine was so ingrained in them both that they just shot to opposite ends now without any hesitation or stalling. Of course, when you've also been hiding being a wizard since 12, hiding a relationship was nothing.

Especially when the girl you were in a relationship was your sister's best friend.

If you were to ask either Justin or the girl in question, they'd tell you they had no idea it was going to BECOME a relationship; they found out they had stuff in common and started watching silent movies or going to conventions when Alex got involved with Riley. After Justin broke up with Miranda, though...

"Oh, hey Di!"

Di, Dianthe Chara is she was in trouble, had known Alex since kindergarten. They were partners in crime, best friends, and really - she practically lived at the Russo loft; it was normal to see Dianthe even if Alex wasn't there even BEFORE she and Justin started, so when Max, Alex, or one of their parents walked in - they didn't bat an eye.

"Come on, I know practice ran long," Alex said as she started up to her room, "but OHMIGOD, so much to tell you!"

Dianthe smiled at Justin. "I'll see you later," she said, "I get to be best friend again for a while.. and YOU have wizarding homework." She kissed his cheek then, and headed up the stairs after Alex. "Alex, you could have at least WAITED for me!"

The crazy thing about his relationship, Justin thought, was that it wasn't something he had to TRY to get – it had just happened. He hadn't needed to tell her about wizarding, Alex had insisted she get to tell her about a year into the relationship; they got into arguments about Alex, during which time he famously chased after Kari (she still made fun of him for that) and dated random supernaturals (Juliet still creeped Dianthe out).

Of course, the person they were most terrified of telling was Alex.

What if it didn't work? Then Alex would be torn between her family and her friend, because this particular friend was PRACTICALLY family. Now it was two years later and even through disagreements about not saying anything, they were comfortable and they were happy.

In other words, it was getting serious.


	2. Bad Movies

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

"Okay, that movie kind of sucked..."

"Come on, it was classic!"

"Classically BAD, maybe, but -"

"Why do you guys WATCH these movies if only ONE of you likes them?"

The question was an easy enough one to answer, but Dianthe and Justin looked at each other in thought anyway; they couldn't tell Alex they watched movies that one of them ALWAYS hated jsut do they could make out. Just because that was true, didn't mean Alex would handle the news with poise and grace.

In fact, she'd probably be very likely to go "ewww! gross, why do you two want to make out??" and then drag Di upstairs to completely grill her. Since they weren't totally ready to handle the possible insanity that would ensue after announcing something like that, both Justin and Dianthe looked at Alex and shrugged.

"Dunno," Dianthe said, "we just like arguing I guess."

Alex inspected them for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah okay," she said, "come on Di, we're going to the NON-LAME movie now." She looked at Justin. "If you think you can stand it, you should come too."

"No, I think I've had enough of you two for one night," Justin answered, "but hey, Diana? Could you help me clean up?"

"Ugh, FINE, she can help you - I'll meet you downstairs, Di."

Dianthe looked over at him as Alex left the loft and Justin shrugged. "Just wanted to say goodbye," he said as they started picking things up, "you know, if you don't count the breaks... it's been almost two years."

"Technically," Dianthe answered him, "it's been almost three - if you count the hanging out alone time we did before Miranda."

"Fine, I'll conceded to that point." Justin cleared his throat and looked at Dianthe. "I was just wondering, maybe we could have a real anniversary thing this year? With presents, and dinner and -"

"Only if we tell Alex."

"She's gonna freak out if we tell her."

"That's the DEAL Justin," Dianthe said as she kissed him and then grabbed her bag, "telling Alex, or no outside celebration."


	3. Oopsie Daisy

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

"Okay, so Alex, here's the thing - "

"- no, that won't work -"

"You know how we always watch those bad movies? Yeah, it's because - "

" - no, that won't either - "

Thinking of a way to tell your sister that you were dating her friend was not an easy task' it was especially hard when said friend was not here to HELP you with thinking of a way to tell her. Justin sighed and headed downstairs to the wizard lair, where inevitably there would at least be his DAD to help him.

Max was down there too when he got there, working on something in a cauldron. Justin took a deep breath though, and looked at his father. "Hey dad," he said, "can I ask your advice about something?"

"Of course," Jerry said as her looked up from the big book in front of him, "Max, be careful with that-"

"Oops?"

_Great, NOW I'm covered in blue goop_, Justin thought as he wiped it out of his eyes and onto the floor, _this is GREAT - as if asking my dad how to tell Alex I'm dating Diana isn't hard enough..._

"Come on Justin," Jerry told his oldest, "let's go upstairs and get you cleaned off." He sighed at Max. "You need to be more careful Max, truth serum is VERY potent in just small doses... Justin will probably be telling the truth for DAYS - about EVERYTHING asked of him."

"Oh god, don't tell Alex!"

"Justin, your sister is more mature than you give her credit for..."

Max snorted. "Right," he told Jerry and Justin, "Alex is so mature she wouldn't ask him any question that pops into her head."

"Okay fine, we'll stay down here and - let's jsut get you wiped off at least?" Jerry handed Justin a towel and they both sat. "So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"How should I go about telling Alex I'm dating Diana?"

The room went perfectly still and quiet after Justin said that. Max looked at his father, his father looked at Max, each looking like they were having a silent conversation; it was unnerving and he'd tell Dianthe about it later. He looked and then both and asked, "What?"

"Well..."

"She already knows," Max told Justin, "we ALL already know." He grinned at Justin. "She's actually mad that you two didn't tell her AND that you continued to date other girls..."

"Oh god, Diana's gonna..."

"Deal with it just fine, Justin," Jerry said, pretending to clasp his son's shoulder while in reality letting his hand hover a few inches above it, "you two were always... LOUD about the only thing you EVER argue about seriously."

Justin sighed and leaned back.

"Now you just need to both ACTUALLY tell her..."


	4. Superman Underwear

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, truth serum, Max told me!"

Now it was Dianthe's turn to be nervous; when she'd told Justin that she wanted to tell Alex about them, she had no idea that he'd get covered in truth serum. It seemed as though no one had asked him any leading questions just though, so part of her was still pretty calm about all of it.

"Let's go ask him things!"

"Alex, I don't know if that's such a good IDEA..."

"Come on, it'll be FUN!"

Sometimes, Dianthe almost thought Alex already knew and just wasn't telling them about it, but on this particular day Di was just more worried about Justin's "have to tell the truth" mouth; even though she wanted Alex to know, ACTUALLY know she was seeing him, sneaking around and dating him - she didn't want her told THIS way.

When they both got downstairs, Justin was sitting in his dad's baseball mitt chair, reading a book; it was obvious he wanted to be left alone, but of course, Alex dragged her over to the chair anyway.

"So, Justin -"

"Come on, Alex, didn't you have enough fun yesterday when you asked me if I still wore superhero underwear?"

"Please, no way." Alex grinned. "So... what do you think about Diana?"

"That she's gorgeous and that I'd probably be making out with her on the couch if you weren't here." Dianthe went completely pale, as did Justin right before he looked up and her and Alex standing there. "Oh my god..."

Alex pointed at them both. "Ah ha!" she said, "I KNEW it! You two are totally making out behind my back!" She looked at Dianthe. "Right?"

"Actually," Dianthe said, covering Justin's mouth, "we're kind of... dating..." She cleared her throat. "Like, conventions, movies, grabbing ice cream..."

"So, we do all those things too - well ew, except for conventions and making out, but -"

"Why tell you if it wasn't serious though?"

"Because it's JUSTIN!!!" Alex looked at both of them. "I'm actually OKAY with it you know."

Justin and Dianthe both had nothing to say in response to that; they just went through a short process of opening their mouths, closed them, looked at each other, looked at Alex, opened their mouths and closed them again.

"Just, ew, no details - EVER." Alex then looked at both of them. "Why didn't you tell anyone until now?"

"I thought that's the way he wanted it-"

"I sometimes think maybe she's ashamed of being interested in me."


	5. Yeah, Yeah, I'm Adorable

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

Watching Justin and Dianthe sit at a table not taking was worse than them gushing about their.. thing, Alex thought. Since they had come downstairs to talk about Justin saying he thought Dianthe was ashamed to be with him, neither had said anything; they just sat down at a table and stared at the tabletop.

It was obvious that no matter how serious this thing between them was, they never really talked about these issues properly. Alex looked at her mother and pouted.

"You'd think this would be something covered in two years."

"I know, mija, but they've got to work this out themselves...."

Dianthe looked up at Justin, not sure what to say - it hurt, him thinknig that she thought that, but... WAS she ashamed? She could have told Alex in the beginning even though he hadn't wanted her to, but she didn't...so she frowned, and then scowled when he sighed.

"You dork," Dianthe said, "I am NOT ashamed to be dating you-" Dianthe cringed a little as she heard the whole sub shop go quiet. "-I'm completely DYING to tell people that we're dating."

"But you haven't."

"Because I thought you wouldn't want it to get out you were dating your sister's best friend."

It was Justin's turn to look shocked then.

"Are you KIDDING me? You're, you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, adorable, I get it." Dianthe fidgeted in her seat. "But you're smart, and I'm nowhere NEAR that level of smart. Maybe you wanted people to think you only dated smart girls..."

"I'm the one under the truth serum, right?"

"Yes..."

Justin held up his hands as Dianthe made a face. "Woah, woah, woah," he said, "I do NOT think you're lying, don't even think that." He sighed and reached across the table for her hands. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit for and-"

"So we could walk into school Monday holding hands? And you won't say I was jsut scared to cross the street on my own?"

"We can walk into school Monday holding hands, and I won't say you were too scared to cross the street on your own when people ask." Justin grumbled and shot a glare back at Max for a moment. "I probably couldn't lie about it even fi I WANTED to..."


End file.
